


Kiss of the Moon

by BalorianRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalorianRose/pseuds/BalorianRose
Summary: She would always wonder why the Moon was so far but was always reminded it was always hers if she asked





	Kiss of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of background to my OC. I don't write much but I hope it turned out ok. 
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/AlphaMelodies

She stared out at the sun through the long-standing windows and kept daydreaming hands on the strings as she absent-mindedly plucked at the Guqin beneath her.

"Wonder what it is like to touch the moon?"the young girl mused as she continued to pluck the chords of the instrument. Some quick clicks had walked towards her and stopped before tapping her on her head on the lavender haired child flinched, "OW! OW! OW! STOP!". She growled out fangs baring but stopped after she had realized and covered her mouth. The woman scowled and grabbed her By the hair and hauled her up instrument clattering on the ground to the abrupt movement. "If you have the energy to attempt to bite you heathen, then you possess time to practice get TO IT." The enraged woman threw the girl the ground and stared, waiting. Her light pink eyes closed and opened again, rubbing her head and shook it from the pain now settling in it." I'm sorry." A snort and huff before heels could be heard walking across the massive room." Sorry will be unacceptable in musical performance. FIX. I IT"

The girl stared at her from under her bangs, crawling back, examining it over for any knicks or dents as she went, relieved there being none. She places the instrument back on the small table that it originally laid on and waited for instruction.

None came. It confounded her, but she kept staring down at the strings, her hands setting in position and beginning to pluck a soft song, nothing of familiarity, but it was a nice sound to her, and she kept doing so.

Still, nothing.

She started shaking.

Her luminous eyes teared up slowly.

She recognized what was coming. It hurt every time. It was what caused her to forgo practice for the last few weeks and her father inquiring what she had done to receive such a punishment.  
The lavender haired little one would never tell she would just smile and admit she was day dreaming again and wouldn't happen anymore. She would bow profoundly and run to her room trying to keep herself from crying in front of her wolfish father.

She heard it. She braced. The wind goes harsher. Then... Merely stopped with a deafening force.

She looked up and saw the large shoulders of her father hair whipping silver white in the light of the sun almost in mid levitation. His feet on their way down to the floor in front his child. One arm extended and placed on her head in comfort, the other holding off the now manic looking woman attempting to take her out of her position and who knows where this time. He continued his slow descent, glaring shining gold and deep brown eyes viciously into this waft of a woman, his canines hanging softly over his lips.

"For what reason must I come here to check on my child progress to find you having the audacity". His hands tightened on the arm he now had in his hand continuing the force, "To lay hands on her head? I am sure there is some reason for this... The reason in which you need to use such force to punish one so small." He pulled the girl trembling and curling into herself, fitting into her father's hand as she was still waiting for the impact, despite the warmth. She felt the bass of his voice in her ear as he softly tried to sooth his pup nuzzling into her hair.

The woman was holding back a wail watching the softness he exhibited two, the tiny ball of fear. One man to have the softest touch on one hand and the grip of the killer in the other. She had never met this man and was terrified for not knowing just what kind of child she was dealing with.

Too late now.

He snuffled into her hair and tossed the woman aside, realizing the ball in his other arm wasn't unraveling, causing him great concern as the shivering became greater. His thin brows pinched together as he silently questioned, then stared at the guqin. His body seems to float and loosen all at the same time as he sat in front of it. Setting the child in his lap as carefully as he could curl inward, whispering little things to sooth her, feeling her settle a bit.

His hands had gone limp. His eyes had closed languidly, green energy started to seep from his chest to his arms, throughout his body, his hands began to play. The chords sung and the energy in his hands flew into them and off of them like sharp tendrils, slowly forming into soft flowers of varying varieties surrounding them. "Little Starlight. Do you know why I call you that?", he questioned softly his eyes still closed as he continued to play, moving only slightly, arcing the energy that had flown and swirled about them. He smiled when didn't receive a response, the shaking all but stopping and the tightness of her stress starting to release to the song. "You were born as the full moon rose in the sky and the stars began to kiss the canvas once more, little one. And as your mother bore you to this world a star had fallen from the sky just above us and faded. Yours eyes opened just then as if the star itself imparted you true life. No Tears. No Cries. Only your eyes on the moon nowhere else as if it was hailing you and an aura that was undeniable."

He slowly stopped playing looking down at the now bright fuchsia orbs that were staring up at him, slowly blinking her body aglow as on that night. He smiled pushing strands from her soft but tear dampened face with his claws, "My Little Starlight. I would do anything for you even pull the moon to its knees if you are to will it. Just ask, but knowing you the task you pull up on your shoulders to find a way to the moon and touch it. And that is why...". He closed his eyes and caressed the body deeply with both arms and nuzzled her softly, "I do not frighten for you my dear one." He looked her in the eyes, "However, there are things you cannot handle and that is fine but don't shoulder your hurt alone. I am here for you, my Little Starlight. You are too young to fight the beast who has none better to do but prey on the dreams of others... and I will not allow yours to be taken from you."

He looked over her shoulder slightly to see the woman was slowly morphing in to a stunted tree surrounded by black lilies. His eyes darkened only a bit before he felt his arms wrap around his neck, and he smiled all anger and darkness, peaking in him dissolving. "I love you papa... I'm sorry" were the only words she could utter before she started sobbing quietly.

He held his progeny as she cried, feeling all her pain fall to him as the instrument before him continued to resonate and hum. His hands reached out carefully to begin to play again, a slower melody this time his eyes starting to close as he felt another aura within her causing him to smile. "I gave you this because it called you to you, Little Starlight." He played a sleight bit faster than slowed down again, many melodies beginning to play around him, "Your mother would have no other for you, Obsidian and Opal ingrained into the wood to help with you rise to your power. Only to be seen by those that can draw its ability." He stared down at the opalescent glow and the shine of the obsidian that seemed to breathe as the energies coursed through it almost happily.  
She held her hand out now, the energy promptly pulling into her hand, she jumped a little feeling a chuckle deep with her father's chest as he relaxed more.

She looked over at the tree and recognized what had happened but paid it now mind she watched her father's hands as the ghosted across the board of the instrument so swiftly but elegantly. Her hands wanted to reach out, but the man placed his on hers and directed her to it, allowing her fingers to remember where he had placed them, so she could play on her own one day. Heal, Destroy, and Protect all were what she was capable of, but it all depended on what she desired to do, and he would be fine with it because she followed the call that was in her, and he would guide her as she needed.  
"Little Starlight. I am eternally here for you recognize that. Don't ever forget the love of you mother through this", he placed her hands down on the instrument, stopping the instrument but now a hollow melody hummed. Gradually a form hovered as she stared up and recognizes a faint visage of her mother who now placed ethereal hands on theirs, forehead touching her mates. A small nuzzling beginning before descending to nuzzle her child, "She will lose herself for you if need be do not be afraid to employ our strength. We are here for you as long as your heart shall scream for peace. Call and we shall come please do not fear"

The spirit started to disappear and slowly she looked down, her father's hands were fading as well. This happened in the past as well she had observed this before many times overs, it always started in the room, with this bleary woman continuous assaulting her. All because of her fascination with the moon. Her father reminding her that her strength is from the fascination, reminding her that the strength of her mother and father were in her hands, under her fingertips.

In her heart.

With her hands at the ready, her hands dropped to the strings and began to play. Her body now illuminated, shifting into her current form. Her hair had grown to the back of her legs, silver and black streaks adorning the lavender of her mane. Her nails extended as she opened her eyes the bright pink was now a fierce ruby red holding a softness one would not expect for such a vibrant hue.

She had played to the moon every night since then in this same way, reminiscing about her power. Now when she stopped dreaming of why and more now of how and when. She twirled playing in the center of the quiet city. She moved slowly with the melody closer and closer to the celestial body that had captivated her since birth.

"I will reach it no matter what it takes, but for now this dance will do, no Senritsu?"feeling the instrument vibrate underneath her hands as she levitated backwards with it in her lap, chuckling softly as it started playing its own melody for the Deity.


End file.
